


Sweet Sincerity

by Heroic_Euphoria



Category: Castlevania (Cartoon), 悪魔城ドラキュラ | Castlevania Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bed Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Making Love, Multiple Sex Positions, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-02-15 20:58:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 13,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18677281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heroic_Euphoria/pseuds/Heroic_Euphoria
Summary: Trevor and Alucard are constantly bickering, much to Sypha's annoyance. One night the group stays at an inn, Alucard retreats and Trevor sets out to find him. He comes across him huddled against the wall of the inn in the middle of a blizzard, and they have a conversation that resolves their tensions.





	1. Chapter 1

Trevor wanted reprieve from the constant onslaught of beasts that were appearing anywhere and everywhere. He was a brash man, if he was sick of something, or he wanted to skip along unfettered, he’d usually do so. However, this wasn’t a situation he could turn his back on. He was a Belmont, and as such, had to do what Belmonts do. 

So how exactly he’d ended up with a dhampir was beyond him. Matter of fact, he didn’t even like acknowledging the human side to him, opting to spout off vampiric adjectives in lieu of his name.  _ Fangs _ ,  _ Vampire _ , and  _ Dracula’s Dog _ , were all names he’d thrown out there, and the last one nearly earned him a knife to the throat before Sypha yanked them apart. He put that one in the archives. Trevor much rathered his head stay on his shoulders and not dangle by the threads at his feet. 

There was so much _ tension _ between him and the dhampir. It was incredible. Light spats, jabbing comments, and a challenge to a duel, which Sypha had to once again call off. However, once the threats of the night came rolling in, they melded together perfectly in combat. Whatever animosity between them vanished, and they worked on the front in harmony, only to return to their tense attitudes as soon as the last beasts fell.   _ Enemy of my enemy is my friend, _ Trevor thought after the dhampir cut down the last beast he was aiming for with his whip.  _ Christ, as soon as this is over that prick is out of my life. _

“Pay attention, Belmont,” Alucard spat, sheathing his sword. 

“You’re telling me to pay attention?” Trevor scoffed. “Who the fuck do you think you’re talking to, a handmaiden?”

“Enough!” Sypha shouted over them. “I’d rather not hear another one of these pointless spats.”

“I have a point, and it’s he’s a self-righteous prick,” Trevor huffed, unraveling the knot in his whip. “Sorry my daddy wasn’t immortal, didn’t give me Satanic healing powers.”

“Fuck you,” Alucard retorted. “Do you think this is what I want?! Do you think I really want to murder my own father? To orphan myself because he has turned into a genocidal maniac?”

“Hey, Fangs, you’re not the only one who had shit parents.”

“If you call me that one more time, I’ll use them to cut your throat.”

“Enough!” Sypha interjected again. “If you two want to spat like this, share a room when we get to the inn. I’m sick of hearing it.”

Once they reached the inn, Sypha’s words were nearly prophetic. There were two rooms left, which could only mean the inevitable: someone was sharing with someone. Trevor shook his head as soon the keys were handed to them, his arms triumphantly crossed as if his word was the final one, and the discussion had already taken place.

“Sypha, share with the vampire,” he said, walking to the bar to order a drink. Sypha caught the back of his shirt. 

“No,” she said, her tone monotone. “You both will share a room and sort these petty differences.”

“Hell no.”

“Yes. I’m not staying with either one of you, listening to you complain about the other. I’d finally like to get some decent quiet.” She tucked the second key into Alucard’s hand, who looked more than miffed. She took a few steps forward, pinching Trevor’s shoulder. “No drinking,” she said before walking away. 

“What? Are you going to turn into a prick too?” Trevor scoffed as she ignored his jabs, trailing up the wooden staircase. He glared at Alucard, waiting for him to make a step in their room’s direction.  _ “After you.” _

Alucard narrowed his brows, reflecting his obvious discontent. He parted his thin lips and methodically ran his tongue over his fangs as a carnal warning sign and shoved the key into Trevor’s hand. He turned, walking toward the entrance of the inn. Trevor pucked out his lips, a show of how perturbed he was at even being put in this situation. 

“Where the hell are you going?” Trevor called out to him. 

_ “None of your concern,” _ Alucard hissed before slamming the door open. He marched out into the cascading snowfall. Trevor emitted a,  _ “hmph” _ and made his way to their, well,  _ his _ , room. If Alucard wasn’t there, then he could claim all the amenities. It merely meant more convenience for Trevor. 

Trevor settled into the bed in his room  and gnawed on some jerky he bought a few days prior. The candlelight flickered, giving the room a soft ambiance, though Trevor wasn’t one to fawn over softness or subtlety.  He continued to chew at his food, shifting every once in while, the rickety, old bed breaking the silence of the space. Every once in a while Trevor glanced to the weathered grandfather clock on the wall, one that long stopped its tedious clicks but still managed to keep the time. Two hours had passed and there was no sign of Alucard. Trevor huffed.  _ Where is that prick? _ He thought, the scorn clear even in his thoughts.  _ Should I check on him? _

He laughed cruelly, shoving the thought away. After a few more minutes, the sentiment resurfaced. Alucard couldn’t have gone far. Was he feasting on humans? He didn’t seem to be that way, but Trevor wouldn’t bet his last drinking coin on it. Did he change his tune, rushing off to rejoin his father? The thought was a bit more than unsettling. If Alucard rejoined his father then there really was no hope for Wallachia.  _ Might as stick a fork in it and be done, _ Trevor thought of the idea.  _ Just throw the burial dirt on my face now.   _ But Alucard wouldn’t do that. Would he?

Soon enough, Trevor was throwing his legs off the side of the bed, dressing himself once more. He slid into his puts and spit out the slightly cracked window, furious he had to go looking for the dhampir as if he were a lost child. He stomped down the stairs, garnering a few displeased glances from patrons still lingering at the bar. Trevor ignore them, turning his head and throwing the entrance open. He shoved his boot into the deepening snow and pressed on. 

It didn’t take long for Trevor to find a lead in his self-proclaimed investigation. Droplets of blood scattered the ground against the inn’s  wall, some of it beginning to become obscured by the snowfall. The trail lead to around the corner. Trevor nodded his head in vindication of his own preconceptions.  _ I knew he was fucking feasting! _ he thought, his mind echoing triumph. He trudged through the snow, following the suspicious trail. When he turned the corner, he found the opposite of what he was expecting. 

Alucard sat with his back to the wall, his legs parted and his arms crossed, his head buried in between them.  His back convulsed every few seconds, blood pooling on the ground in the space between his boots. Trevor’s breath hitched, anger and confusion sprinkling the forefront of his mind. 

“What the fuck?!” he spit, trudging through the snow, which was beginning to bury the dhampir in small bits. “If you were bleeding, why didn’t you say anything?”

Alucard’s head jolted up as Trevor kneeled beside him. Blood streaked his face, more bubbling at the base of his tear-ducts. He snarled, his fangs clean, and gripped Trevor’s tunic in a pathetically weak grip. Trevor leaned back, his mouth agape, snow entering his mouth. 

“Holy shit!” he exclaimed. “You’re bleeding out your eyes!”

“They’re...b-bloody tears, you fool!” Alucard snapped, his breath hitching. 

Trevor halted. He nearly lost his balance and collapsed into the snow, but pressed his hand to the wall to keep him from doing so. Tears.  _ Vampires don’t cry, _ Trevor thought.  _ Right?!  _ The idea of it made Trevor nauseated. Blood didn’t bother him, no matter what bodily location it was dripping from, but Vampire tears? That seemed like an oxymoron. Vampires were devisiously poised, emotionless beings. 

_ Right?! _

“Vampires cry?” Trevor questioned, this time his speech  devoid of any snark. 

“You tend to not want to acknowledge I’m half-human,” Alucard retorted, his voice weak. “Besides that, they can and do. I won’t bother with the details.”

“What do you have to cry about?”

Alucard hissed and let go of Trevor’s tunic. He turned his head. “If you here to mock, do yourself a favor and fuck off.”

Trevor bit his lip. What was he doing here, anyway? He just wanted to make sure the damned dhampir was safe. He needed him, after all. There wouldn’t be taverns to drink at if the whole land was destroyed by hellions. He couldn’t fight off Dracula alone, and Sypha and him weren’t strong enough. But, with Alucard and them together, that was something different. It was a precise contract, right? The enemy of the enemy is my friend, and other sentiments such as that?

_ Right?! _

“I was making sure you were alive, or weren’t running off--”

“What, to my father?” Alucard interjected, scorn subtle in the exhaustion of his speech. “You really don’t trust me, do you?”

“Hey, it’s nothing against you. Trust and I have a fucked up relationship.” Trevor sighed, shrugging his shoulders. He was  truly his damndest to appear nonchalant, when there was nothing nonchalant about the predicament he was in. The sight of Alucard crying tears of blood made him squirm, but it wasn’t because of the blood. 

“I’m alive, and you know where I’m dwelling for the night. Feel free to excuse yourself.

Trevor could have taken that as a reason to bail and return to chewing jerky in the comfort of his room, but he didn’t flinch. He shook his head. “Come on, Fangs. Are you seriously going to drown in your bloody tears all night?”

“It’s none of your concern!” Alucard snapped, though the vigor wasn’t there. He squeezed his hand into a fist. “I told you if you were here to mock, then to  _ fuck off _ , did I not?”

“I’m not mocking you. Damn.” Trevor sighed. He wasn’t the most articulate man, but he wasn’t genuinely mocking the vulnerable dhampir. He bit his lip, trying to remove the any trace of snark from his voice. Why was he doing this, anyway?

“Then what do you want, Belmont?”

“I--” Trevor went to provide an explanation, but drew up nothing. “--don’t know.”

Alucard snorted. He dug his boot into the soiled snow beneath him. “Then why not just leave?”

Trevor saw himself get up and leave in his mind’s eye, yet his legs wouldn’t move. He grunted, though it was barely audible. He could leave Alucard to wallow in his own blood, but something told him he couldn’t leave him here in a pit of self-pity. Trevor didn’t like pity parties, which is what he said aloud most crying bouts where, though,  _ truly _ , he knew that wasn’t the case. He was just a stubborn, stubborn man. So he wasn’t going anywhere without the dhampir coming to terms with whatever was tormenting him. 

“What’s bothering you?” Trevor asked, his voice monotone. 

Alucard glared at him from the side of his eye. The tears had subsided. “Why should I tell you anything?”

“You don’t have to,” Trevor said, grunting again as he plopped into the snow. “But I’ve got all night.”

Alucard glared at him again with a miffed expression. He turned his head, his gold hair covering his eyes. He flexed his fingers, the snow becoming heavier as the minutes passed. Trevor clicked his tongue, noticing the heavy snow and the breeze picking up into a gust, the clear sign a blizzard was on the horizon. He gazed out into the woods and squeezed his fists tight enough to pop several veins. He hated to come clean with anything about himself, and the notion he was about to come to was stabbing needles into his chest. He puffed cool air out into the wind. 

“Look, I know I’m an asshole,” Trevor said, the cold getting to his tongue. “Maybe I said some... _ undeserving _ things to you. You have my apologies, take them as you will.”

Aludard sighed, his breath catching an especially harsh gust. He hair whirled around him, falling against his face again when the wind subsided. “I said similarly harsh things. I...I...apologize. May we consider this even out the board? Perhaps we can start our interactions fresh.”

“Sure. Why not?” Trevor paused, growing tired of the wintry conditions they were residing in. “Will you tell me what made you cry those freaky-ass tears?”

Alucard frowned. “I fear I may not be strong enough to defeat my father.”

“What?” Trevor said in disbelief. It seemed like nonsense to him, dwelling on weakness. “Why say that? Of course you’re strong enough.”

“Did Dracula raise you?” Alucard argued. “I’ve seen what he’s capable of! Things you can’t even comprehend, Belmont.”

“So? The three of us together can prevail over him.”

“I wouldn’t expect you to understand.”

“What is there to understand?”

“What watching your parents burn feels like.” Alucard shifted, most of his crimson puddle buried by the snow. “He never hated me. He always held love for me, and commanded his lieges respect me, treating me and my mother as they would treat him. If you think he slapped me around, or was especially harsh on me when I was a child, you’d be wrong.”

“You’re painting me a strange picture of the one we’re supposed to destroy.” Trevor puffed another batch of air to the wind. “You’re wrong about me, Fangs. I’ve seen my entire family’s life  ransacked and razed by the church when we were excommunicated. I’m the last Belmont. Why do you think that is? My family was killed.”

Alucard stayed silent. Trevor shrugged, kicking up a flurry of snow with his boot. Silence passed over them as the precipitation picked up. Trevor sighed and brushed the white off his clothing. He stood, pushing his hand against the wall for support. He stretched his arms, shaking more snow away as it caught the wind and scurried off into the forest.

“There’s a blizzard on the way and a perfectly warm room. So come on,” Trevor said, ruffling his hair. Alucard shook his head. Trevor huffed. Before he could saying, Alucard’s voice cut through the gust like a swift blade. 

“I have infatuations towards you, Belmont.”

Trevor halted, his lips slightly parted. He shook his head, hoping snow would fall out of his ears, because, sure enough, he did not just hear what he thought he did. There was no damn way. 

“What?” he said, the word spilling out of his mouth. 

“Don’t make me repeat it!” Alucard retorted, the flush on his face clear in his tone. He clutched a few strands of his hair and tugged at them. “You  _ are  _ an ass, but I know that’s a facade. You’ve shown me what you really are and its garnered more out of me than what I tend to present at the forefront. Being around you makes me feel... _ galvanized _ , yet languid all the same.”

“What the hell?” Trevor blurted. “You’re being really complicated with your verbiage. I didn’t grow up with fancy vampire dungeon-libraries or wherever the hell you got your heavy vocabulary from.” 

“Why are you making this so difficult on me?” Alucard stressed. “It’s difficult enough!”

Trevor shook his head. His lip bled, and he realized he had bore his canine into it. “What are you trying to say? You...You want to have sex with me?”

Alucard nearly lurched forward at the word, his hand clutching his scalp. He said nothing, leaving Trevor to fill the gap in the lulling conversation. He shrugged, his stance wavering, but still mostly nonchalant. 

“If you want to fuck, no strings attached, I don’t have a problem with it. You know how many people I’ve blown off steam with? Not sure I want to count. We just have to let it go when it’s over, like, it’s just a fuck, you know? Speaking of which, a good tryst sounds pretty nice.”

“Must you be so crude?!” Alucard said, incredulous at Trevor’s attitude. 

“What? Vampires are sexual as hell, aren’t they? Don’t tell me you’re not aware of these things. Having a good fuck isn’t the same as making love.”

“What if I want them to be?”

Trevor took a moment to process what was said. When it was pieced together in his mind, his mouth fell agape once again. “What are you saying, Fangs?” He rubbed his hand over his face, smearing it with small specks of smothered snow. “You’re in love with me?”

“I only spat back because I thought it’s what you expected me to do,” Alucard mumbled. “So…”

“Oh hell,” Trevor said. Love? The word sounded foreign to him, he was surprised he could even push that one syllable around his tongue. He was only referring to lust, did this vampiric being not understand what the word  _ fuck _ meant? It had to have been in all those pretentious books littered in a dark lord’s castle. “Look, Fangs, I fuck people. So if that’s what you want, then we have a bed waiting with our names on it.”

“I love you, Trevor!” In an instance, Alucard was standing right in front of him, vigor in his expression. “Why can’t you understand that, you filthy bastard?”

“Uh…” Trevor stalled. “Shit…”

“So? What say you?”

“U-Uh…” Trevor said again, his face flushed. His heart was galloping away in his chest, pressing against his ribs in an agonizing trepidation. “Well, if you want to...Uh...fuck and make love at the same time, then I’m fine with it.”

Alucard narrowed his brows. “What does this mean?”

“W-Well...maybe I have some infatuations for you too?” Then why did Trevor always treat the dhampir so poorly? He didn’t have the full answer yet. Perhaps he was fearful of embedding the Son of Dracula into the very small soft spot of his heart, relenting a lineage that said throw a whip at a vampire and not think twice about it. 

“Do you care, Trevor?” Alucard asked. “Do you care about me?”

Trevor was instantaneously reminded of the time they first met, where Alucard echoed the same sentiment as he rose from his coffin:  _ Do you care? _ It had taken so much prodding to get it out of him then, but this time was different. He didn’t need it goaded out of him, it was simple and absolute. 

“Yes, Adrian,” Trevor said with a harsh swallow, saying his birth name for the first time. “I do.”

Alucard let go a breath and trudged through the snow back towards the entrance of the inn. Trevor smirked and followed after him, a stream of flurries so intense they had to follow the wall to get to the door again. Once they entered the foyer of the inn, Trevor let loose the thought he had at the forefront. 

“You got what you wanted, so you were ready to come inside?”

Alucard merely gave him a small smile and followed him to their room. Once inside, Trevor closed the slightly cracked window, shutting out the groups of flurries that were making their way in. He was too hot when he was first in the room, now he was too cold. He smirked again, his sly mind jumping ahead of himself. 

“So, what now, lover?” he said, leaning against the wall. Alucard flushed and hunched his shoulders. 

“Go to bed,” he responded blankly. Trevor shook his head and clicked his tongue. 

“You sure you don’t want to make better use of the bed? Sure, you can have sex just about anywhere, but the bed is the most comfortable. Don’t know when we’ll get one again.”

“Trevor, I….” Alucard turned, shedding his black coat and hanging it on the coat-hook. He brushed down stray strands of his golden hair. He tucked his head down, embarrassment on his cheeks. Trevor leaned forward, the look peculiar on the usually poised and stoic dhampir. He wasn’t aware Alucard  _ could _ get flustered at anything. 

“I can do you from behind if you don’t want to look at my ugly mug. Or you can do me from behind. Either way, don’t really care.” 

“Please stop being so crude.”

“What? It’s just….sex….” Trevor paused. He gulped a mouthful of saliva. “Only virgins act so squeamish when it comes to deciding what to do in bed. _ Christ, _ Fangs!”

“Is this a problem?!” Alucard exclaimed. “And, Adrian’s fine. No need for those nicknames anymore.”

“No. I just wasn’t expecting to take a vampire’s virginity tonight. Damn.” Trevor sighed, concealing how exhilarating the thought of all this was to him. He still didn’t know exactly what  _ galvanized _ and  _ languid _ meant, but perhaps those adjectives applied to him at this moment, too.

“I’d rather you not tease.”

“I won’t, I promise.” Trevor stepped forward coming face-to-face with Alucard. He leaned forward, their lips pressing against each other. Alucard stiffened at the gentle contact, his body language making it apparent he had never experienced a lover’s kiss. “There’s things more intense than that, if you don’t want this just say so.”

“No, I want it,” Alucard said, a light blush on his cheeks. “But, I’d rather you take control.”

Trevor stared at him. Somehow, the dhampir he had been calling a prick for so long had become the most endearing creature on the planet. Trevor placed his rough hands on Alucard’s shoulders, massaging them a few times in hopes it would ease the stiff nervousness in his bones. He pulled away and undid his boots. Alucard mimicked him. Trevor turned him around and walked him to the bed. 

“Alright, lie down,” Trevor said. Alucard obliged, lying down and rested his head on one of the lumpy, aged pillows. His arms were rigid at his side as he stared at the unlit fireplace. 

“What about a fire?” he asked curiously. 

Trevor shook his head and climbed overtop him. “Won’t be needing it.”

Alucard blushed again as Trevor placed nimble butterfly kisses on his neck, his golden locks splayed on the sheets beneath him. It was luxurious, Alucard was the most exquisite of his partners, from looks to the general air he presented. It was alluring Trevor that this rigid and forward dhampir was meek and introverted at his touch. No one had ever seen him this way, and it was luring him in without Alucard doing much other than lying below him. 

Trevor leaned his head and caught his lover’s thin lips in another kiss. Alucard returned the momentum, but Trevor was the one to push them further, running his tongue along his bottom lip to see how he’d react. Alucard parted his lips in response, giving Trevor access to what lie within. He smirked and dove deeper, and when their tongues touched, Alucard’s breath hitched. Trevor pulled back and gazed at him, the dhampir curiously staring at the saliva string between them. 

“You like that? Or no?” Trevor asked, putting his thumb between the string and batting it away.

The blush now had a perpetual home on Alucard’s cheeks. “I liked it. I’ll let you know if anything’s a bother.”

“Alright. You can touch me too, you know. If you want, that is.”

Alucard nodded and Trevor dove back in for a second helping. He had to restrain his excitement, he didn’t want to push Alucard too far when everything was so new and unfamiliar to him.  Alucard responded to the kiss, taking an opportunity to deepen the contact himself, pushing his tongue into Trevor’s mouth. Trevor grunted in surprise, he didn’t expect a reaction to his words so quickly, not that it was a complaint. Alucard wrapped his arms around Trevor’s neck as they continued on into this lover’s tryst. Trevor leaned back and nipped at Alucard’s neck, and his breath hitched once again. He grabbed the hands behind his neck and brought them back to the front. 

“Undress me, Adrian,” Trevor said. “Take off my tunic.”

The tunic was removed with lithe fingers and tossed aside. Alucard placed his hand on Trevor’s chest, cautiously dragging his nails along the skin before bringing it to rest in the crook of his shoulder. Trevor took the hand and put the top of two slender fingers in his mouth.  Alucard exhaled, the motion startling him. There was a small smile curved at the edge of his lip, he couldn’t hide his satisfaction from Trevor, though it was buried from first-time nervousness.

Alucard drew his hand out and grabbed Trevor’s, hooking it around the hem of his tunic. Trevor nodded, and the article was on the floor in an instant. Trevor smirked, yet within his eyes there was a message of gentle affection. 

“Spread these,” Trevor said, taking his lover by the knees and pushing his legs apart. Alucard breathed out his mouth, the point of his fangs peeking out from the small, open slit. “We’ll do whatever you want, whatever you’re comfortable with. You just have to speak up and tell me what you want. Don’t get all shy on me. It’s just sex.”

“Can you…” Alucard paused. “Touch me?”

“I’ve been doing that,” Trevor chuckled.  _ “Where?” _

Alucard grabbed his hand and brought down to the vulnerable place between his thighs. His form-fitting black trousers were still on, which made what lie beneath all the more enticing. Trevor would admit, black was the most sensual color to have a partner wear. It carried mystique, concealing its secrets to an art. Given Alucard’s physique, and the way his trousers accentuated this form, it made it intensely sultry. Trevor licked his lip and once again reminded himself to slow down how galvanized he was in this moment. He needed poise, subtlety, gentleness. It was a lot to ask of a brash man such as himself, but he was more than willing to try his damndest at it. 

“Here,” Alucard whispered, biting his lip. Trevor smirked and took his clothed intimacy in hand, his palm rubbing at the groin. Alucard gasped and squirmed, his hand brushing through his hair. His motions were soft and gentling, trying to be pleasing without being completely overstimulating. Alucard gasped again, his hips shifting at the stimulation. 

“You can moan if you want,” Trevor encouraged, realizing his lover was holding back. “It’s not embarrassing, it’s some of the hottest shit ever.”

“But the other people-”

“Don’t give a fuck. They won’t even be able to tell where it comes from, even if they can hear it. It’s just us here. Let loose.”

Trevor squeezed without warning, and his partner emitted a soft moan. It wasn’t a rough or tight squeeze, rather supple and quick, just enough to garner the response he was looking for. Trevor’s own physique heated, a flush filtering into his cheeks, that was  spreading throughout his entire body. 

“Damn. That was so sexy,” Trevor breathed. His skin was warming now, yearning to be touched. He pushed himself to be patient, he was dealing with a virgin half-blood vampire, not one of his easiest tasks. But, so far, it had been one of the most rewarding, and the more enchanting parts of the process had not yet taken place. 

Alucard tugged on Trevor’s head and pulled him in for a kiss. Trevor squeezed again, the other moaning into his mouth. He smirked into the next kiss they had, knowing full well what he was doing, along with the awareness that it was pleasuring his lover as well. He grunted in surprise when a hand squeezed his groin, setting it ablaze. He leaned back. 

“You sly--” he went to say, but was cut off. 

“What’s your new name for me, hm?” Alucard said, a small smirk at his lip. 

“A fucking king,” Trevor mumbled as he peppered kisses down Alucard’s chest. “An absolute fucking king. You better be prepared for me to treat you like one.”

“I am.”

“May I?” Trevor asked, hooking his thumbs around Alucard’s trousers. When he received a nod of approval, the article was tugged down and away, leaving a pair of black undergarments.  _ Black clothing here too? _ Trevor thought, licking his lip.  _ Hell yes.   _ Trevor ran his calloused hands over pale, satin thighs. He couldn’t help but be drawn into his lover’s intimacy simply by the seductive color, quickly noticing something he wanted to remedy. 

Trevor massaged Alucard’s inner thighs. Alucard pushed himself on his elbows to gaze down at him with vivid and intense eyes that bore into Trevor’s skull. His chest labored, the large, scarred gash rising and falling with each exerted breath. 

“Relax, Adrian. I can’t get you hard if you’re too stiff and nervous. Oh wait, sorry, I can’t give you an _ erection _ if you’re too nervous.  _ There. _ I know you like big, complex words, so I gave you one.” Trevor laughed, continuing the strokes he was making on his lover’s thighs. 

“It’s no shock to me the ‘big’ words you know are related to the bedroom,” Alucard chuckled, shifting his hips and letting his elbows fall. He flopped back against the pillow, the bed creaking a small bit. Trevor smirked again.  _ This is going to be fun, _ he thought. He removed his trousers so the only articles of clothing remaining between where their undergarments. 

Trevor licked his lip and leaned downed. Alucard met his lips. They continued to exert passion between each other, Alucard eventually pulling his legs up and wrapping them around Trevor’s waist. Trevor pulled back to catch his breath, and his partner used to opportunity to bury his head in the crook of his neck. Strands of long hair tickled his collarbones and chest as kisses were peppered on his skin. Alucard parted his lips wide enough to allow his fangs to lightly scrape his neck. Trevor shivered at the touch, and when he felt the smooth contact of a cautious tongue he was in pure rapture. Many of Alucard’s movemets were slow and timid, but the methodical motions only added to the pleasure. He had never encountered a partner this deliberate, though, all his other partners had already lost their virginity. Even his first time, he acted like he knew what he was doing, and it somehow paid off without notice. Trevor couldn’t decide if Alucard’s movements were due to his lack of experience or simply a part of his personality. He chalked it up to a little bit of both. 

“Damn, your fangs are so hot,” Trevor mumbled with a groan as more attention was given to his skin. “You’re really turning me on with that.”

Alucard leaned back with furrowed brows. “What?”

“I’m getting aroused. Did you never learn slang?”

“I grew up in a secluded castle, remember? I would venture into town with my mother, but it was never enough to learn everything there is to know about human slang,” he chuckled. 

“Maybe there are things I can teach you, then.”

Alucard chuckled again as he ran his fingers through Trevor’s hair. They locked lips again, the draft from the blizzard winds outside no bother to them. Trevor decided to push their intimacy a bit further by grinding down on his lover’s hips. Alucard's breathed hitched at the pressure and covered his mouth with his hand, a barely audible moan exhaled into it. Trevor grinned and unhooked the legs at his waist, pushing the sides of Alucard’s knees into the bed. Alucard blushed redder than usual when his eyes noticed how far his thighs were spread from each other. 

“Your legs were squeezing the hell out of my waist, not that it’s a bother, but,” Trevor said, his face starting to flush more so than usual. “You don’t have to tense up on me, sweetcheeks.”

“Sweetcheeks?”

“Yeah. Look at you, your cheeks are so red they look like sweet little candies. The others, well, I’ll see about those eventually,” Trevor laughed and kissed the dhampir on the cheek as he tried to turn away in a flush. “What can I say? You fell in love with a brash man.”

“I’m well aware.” Alucard smiled softly

Trevor smiled back and brushed some of the strands of hair that stuck to Alucard’s temples. He adjusted himself and grinded down again, this time adding a push of his hips. Alucard exhaled and nodded, and Trevor repeated his previous movements, settling into a slow and steady rhythm. His lover moaned underneath him, which added to a vigor in his hips that he had to force back. He had to keep steady, reminding himself not to overstimulate the dhampir without him requesting it. 

Alucard pushed on his hips as a signal for him to stop. Trevor halted, biting his tongue to hold back a moan of his own. He furrowed his brows and gazed down at his lover, who was showing the faint traces of having sleek sweat on his skin.  Before he could ask, his hand was at Alucard’s waist, two fingers pushed underneath the rim of his undergarments. Trevor nodded and pulled the fabric down and away, tossing it with the other abandoned clothing on the floor. When Trevor returned his attention to his lover, he gawked. 

“Holy fucking shit!” he exclaimed. Alucard gasped and clamped his legs together, his hands doing their best to cover his intimates. A coat of embarrassment fell upon his cheeks as he turned his head and curled in on himself. 

“What’s with the profanities?!” Alucard said, distress in his voice. “Is there something  _ wrong _ with me?”

“What? No, sorry. It’s just...you’re so damn _attractive._ You know I’m not good with words.”

Trevor was admiring his partner’s intimates when the exclamations poured from his mouth, but he wouldn’t dare speak it aloud. If he  _ did  _ compliment him on the size of his girth, it might send the flustered dhampir running for the hills. Trevor had been with many, many partners, both men and women. Yet, none of them were as alluring as the creature before him, the lucid pair of superhuman irises staring him down. Was this love? Trevor didn’t want to think about it. Instead, he pulled his own undergarments down and tossed them away. 

“O-Oh…” Alucard relaxed his body once Trevor removed his undergarments. “Y-You’re attractive too, you know.”

Trevor smiled. “That’s something coming from you.” He paused, rubbing circles in Alucard’s inner hips with his thumbs. “What do you want to do, Adrian? It’s up to you, just say the words.”

Alucard shrugged, something obviously sitting at the tip of his tongue. He adjusted his legs, his hands overlapping Trevor’s at his hips. “I--I want...you…” he began, then halted. 

“You want me to do what?” Trevor asked, his tone soft and encouraging. “Don’t be embarrassed. Just tell me.”

“I want you...ah…” Alucard flushed, biting his lip with one of his fangs. “....Well, inside…”

“Inside you?”

Alucard nodded. Trevor gave a small, reassuring smile and hopped off the bed. He dug into his satchel and pulled out a small bottle of olive oil. It was really Sypha’s, it had somehow made its way into his bag when they packed their last campsite and he hadn’t remembered to return it to her yet. Now that he had it, he planned on ‘borrowing’ a slathering. If Sypha found out he had used her olive oil, she’d probably kill him, considering how rare she said it was to get a hold of. Especially if she found  _ this _ is what he used it for. Trevor glanced to his lover splayed out on the bed, watching him intently on his elbows with lurid eyes, and he shrugged the thought away. He returned to his spot between Alucard’s legs. He grabbed the spare pillow off to the side and signaled Alucard to lift his hips. When he did, he slid it underneath the small of his back, propping his hips. Trevor leaned forward and gave him a loving kiss. 

“There are some preparations to be done,” Trevor said. He smirked and popped the bottle's lid off. “Don’t worry, these are skilled and experienced hands.”

Alucard reddened again as Trevor poured a few droplets of the oil on his fingertips. He smeared it, the liquid slick against his skin. “This’ll make things easier. It’s acting as a lubricant. There’s another big word for you,” he said. Alucard chuckled nervously, Trevor spreading his legs nearly to their limit. Trevor put his fingers at his lover’s entrance, glancing to Alucard, who was leaned on his elbows, staring down at him once again. 

“Tell me if you want to stop. It’s going to be a bit uncomfortable at first, but trust me, it’s going to feel good once you get passed that,” Trevor said. Alucard nodded. Trevor held one of his thighs and rubbed circles in it as he carefully put the tip of his finger in one of his partner’s most intimate places. After a moment of silence, he moved it, pushing in a little further. Alucard gasped as he formed a steady movement, those vivid eyes still on him. 

“Doing okay?” Trevor asked, pulling his finger out to add more oil to his hand. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” Alucard replied, sweat starting to glisten his skin more prominently. He glanced to his girth, which was showing clear signs of arousal, and a tint of embarrassment coated his cheeks. 

“Hey, nothing to be embarrassed about,” Trevor said back, his tone gentle. “Heh, do you see me? I’m turned on as hell. It’s those damn fangs of yours.”

“There goes your slang again.” Alucard smiled, the embarrassment fading to a blush. 

Trevor chuckled and returned to his previous task, this time adding a second finger. He exercised the same steady rhythm, this time adding a scissoring movement. Alucard gasped and moaned louder than he had during their entire encounter thus far. Trevor smirked, though a blush was clear on his face. 

“Did I hit a soft spot, sweetcheeks?” he asked, knowing full well what the answer was. 

“It feels...really good,” Alucard breathed shifting his hips to meet Trevor’s movements. 

“What? Did I steal away your complex vocabulary?” Trevor laughed, adding a third finger to his movements. His pace was ardent, the signs of a sensual lover’s touch present. The way he moved, the care and tenderness he showed, signaled he was  _ making love _ to Alucard. This wasn’t lust, and Trevor was vaguely aware he wasn’t acting like it was, and was in fact taking a whole new direction to sex he had never ventured into before. The act was the same, but the emotions were entirely different. 

Alucard collapsed his elbows and laid flat on the bed, his head pressed against the pillow. He squirmed at the touch, his moans slowly getting more audible. He shifted his hips and raised his arm to grip the spherical tip of the bedpost, his upper back digging into the mattress. His hips met Trevor’s fingers with every motion, and Trevor had never been more aroused in his life. He continued to put passion into his touch, and it was showing in dividends based on his lover’s reactions. 

“Tr-Trevor,” Alucard breathed. 

Trevor shivered. No one had ever exhaled his name in such a succulent way, and it sent pleasure raging through his core. He pulled out his fingers and poured a handful of oil into his hand, the bottle now a third empty.  _ Sypha’s gonna kill me,  _ he thought.  _ Don’t care! _ He prepared his own girth, then climbed overtop Alucard so they were face-to-face. He kissed him with sweet sincerity. 

“Are you ready?” he asked. 

Alucard nodded, his chest laboring for deep breath. “Yes.”

Trevor was more careful and gentle than he had ever been when entering a partner. He eased in as if Alucard were thin glass, and with one jerk or push too far he’d shatter. It was apparent Alucard was trenched in the pleasure, perhaps even a bit overstimulated, yet yearning for more of this foreign territory. Trevor was more than experienced, but the emotions accompanying him were mysterious and clouding his actions with a new, dedicated vigor. Once he was fully entered, he stilled, studying the dhampir’s face. Trevor panicked when he saw the traces of crimson tears in his eyes before he closed them shut. 

“Christ, you’ve got those freaky-ass tears again!” Trevor exclaimed. “What’s wrong?! Are you hurting?”

“No, it’s just making my eyes water, well, you know what I mean,” Alucard said. “I’m fine. There’s just a bit of discomfort.”

“It should pass given some time. If it’s bothering you, tell me to stop.”

“Alright. I’m ready for you to move, if you are.”

“Hell yes.”

Trevor set a slow pace, testing Alucard’s comfort levels. Alucard shifted at each thrust, soft moans pouring from his mouth. When he requested Trevor pace himself faster, it was the most thrilling question he had ever experienced with a partner. He pushed forward with tender affection, letting his lover command the flow. Alucard had requested in the beginning that Trevor take control, yet the tables had turned, and the dhampir hadn’t even noticed. Trevor’s rhythm escalated to the point where the bed was creaking, adding to the alluring atmosphere he was experiencing. He had made the bed lurch before, but never from love making. It put a seedling of warmth in his chest, his ardor increasing when Alucard would request a pace change of him. Alucard released the bedpost and reached for Trevor’s hand, wrapping it around his and interlocking their fingers. The other hand landed in his dark hair, tugging gently at his scalp. Mist clouded Trevor’s eyes when he noticed their interlocked hands.  _ Oh shit, _ he thought.  _ Keep it together, Trevor. _

“Tr-Trevor,” Alucard moaned, clutching to him and squeezing their hands “...Trevor…”

Something in Trevor snapped loose. He grunted with pleasure and the words toppled out of his mouth. “I love you, Adrian,” he exhaled. “I love you so damn much.”

“I...love you...Trevor,” Alucard mumbled back. He let out a surprised exclamation, his muscles convulsing through his release. When Trevor saw this, he couldn’t hold back his pleasure any longer, and soon followed, having the most intense high he had ever experienced. He kept his thrusts steady through the peak, slowing to a stop when they were both gasping for breath.  Trevor pulled away, flopping on the bed beside him, both of their forms sticky from their tryst. Trevor brushed some of the matted locks of hair away from Alucard’s face. Alucard shivered, his chest laboring from the overstimulation. He squeezed his eyes shut, the shakes still coursing through his body. Trevor wrapped him in his arms, pulling his head into his chest, thus being able to fully experience the intensity of his trembling. 

“It’s just the adrenaline. It’ll ebb,” Trevor whispered, pressing a kiss to his forehead. Alucard curled into him, the trembles slowly subsiding. 

Alucard pressed his head against Trevor’s chest, his eyes lulling in exhaustion. Soon enough, his breathing had steadied, the dhampir asleep against his chest. Trevor held onto him, still wide awake from his high. He studied Alucard’s from, and noticed how beautiful he was. He frowned at the gaping scar in the middle of his chest. A spike of anger cut through his core, vehement emotions gusting through him. 

“I won’t let him hurt you again,” Trevor whispered. “I promise.”

The morning brought with it the sun peeking out from the blizzard’s leftover clouds. Trevor stirred when he felt nails gently scratching at his chest. The sensation was tender, igniting his skin in warm tingles. He cracked open his eyes to the image of his lover on his side, one angled elbow propping up his head, his free hand petting his torso. A contented look was fresh on his face, his vivid eyes soft in his relaxed state. 

Trevor smiled at him and cupped his cheek, brushing through some of his hair. Alucard hummed, leaning down for a short kiss. His small smile was endearing and genuine, his fangs peering out from his thin lips. 

“Good morning,” Alucard whispered. He cupped Trevor’s cheek and ran his thumb over the skin there. He pressed another kiss on his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” Trevor asked, his fingers still tangled in his lover’s hair. 

“Sore.”

“Heh, after all the battles you’ve been though, and I’m the one to make you sore? I consider that an accomplishment.”

“Oh hush,” Alucard chuckled. He ran his thumb over Trevor’s bottom lip. “I love you.”

“I love you too, Adrian.”

Alucard smiled again, affection rooted deep in his irises. “I’m so happy to hear you say that.”

“Should we tell Sypha?”

Before Alucard could answer, there was a loud banging on the door. Trevor groaned and threw his legs over the side of the bed. He put on his undergarments and trousers, answering the door shirtless. Sypha stood on the other side, her expression more than miffed. 

“Are you two going to get up sometime today?” she huffed, barging into the room. Trevor flushed, closing the door and inching over Alucard’s side of the bed. He pushed the clothing under the bed with his foot. Alucard blushed and pulled the sheets over his figure, his head down. Sypha marched around the room, her boots echoing off the walls. She spotted the bottle of olive oil on the nightstand and snatched it. 

“I  _ knew _ you had my olive oil!” she said, her tone agitated. 

“I used some of it on my jerky,” Trevor said blankly. Alucard snickered, causing Trevor to smirk and glance over at him. 

“Whatever. I’ve already told you how hard this is to find, and you waste it as seasoner?” Sypha huffed again, slipping the bottle into her pocket. She turned to Alucard. “And you, get out of bed! We don’t have time to laze around. We need to get on the road!”

Alucard blushed and drew the sheets closer. He leaned over the side of the bed, but his clothing was too far out of reach to get to. Sypha tapped her foot, her arms crossed, as she was already dressed, her satchel of belongings with her. She shook her head in disapproval as Trevor put on his tunic. 

“Well? Come on, Alucard,” she said, her voice on the verge of chastising. Alucard brought his legs closer to his chest, the sheets covering him entirely. A stark blush was present on his cheeks. He glanced to Trevor as if it were a plea for help. Trevor looked at Sypha and shrugged. 

“He’s naked,” he said, his tone still blank.

“Trevor!” Alucard exclaimed, his skin rosied with embarrassment. Sypha blushed, eyeing both of them with wide eyes. She licked her lip, her gaze dazed as if she were piecing something together. Her mouth fell agape. 

“It was  _ you two?! _ ” she nearly yelled. 

“What was?” Trevor asked, putting on his socks and boots. 

“All those  _ noises _ last night. The bed, the exclamations...It kept me awake! I thought it was someone else!”

“Well shit.”

“I thought you two hated each other?!” 

“You did say to sort our differences.”

“Ugh, just get ready to go!” Sypha said, marching to the door. She opened it and disappeared, closing it as she retreated with a blush on her cheeks. Trevor chuckled as Alucard scrambled out of bed to dress himself. He slipped on his undergarments, Trevor wrapping him in an embrace from behind. 

“That didn’t stay a secret for long,” he mumbled into his neck. “Sorry, sweetcheeks.”

“Let’s just move forward I suppose,” Alucard sighed. 

Trevor ran his hands up and down Alucard’s torso. “You’re so soft. A bit chilly, but still soft.”

“You can’t dote on me all day, my dear. Sypha will kill us.”

Trevor blushed at the endearment. He pulled away and allowed his lover to fully dress. Afterward, he wasted no time pulling him in for a loving kiss. Alucard embraced him, and they shared a serene moment of quiet together before leaving the room and joining Sypha at the front entrance of the inn. When they approached, she uncrossed her arms. 

“If you feel the need to  _ indulge _ while we’re out there, find a tree far from me,” she said as if it were a command. Her face was still flushed. 

“Deal,” Trevor said, his stance nonchalant. The group carried on down the road, Trevor slinging his arm around Alucard’s shoulders. Alucard smiled at him, and he felt a twinge of love in his heart. It was still foreign sensation, but he was welcoming of it all the same. He didn’t know what kind of battles were ahead, but he now had a more personal reason to keep the vigor in his step, and it was wrapped tight around his arms. 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

There was a subtle trickle of trepidation in the musty corner of Adrian’s mind. He feared coming face-to-face with his father and becoming paralyzed. He had a dream every so often where the spirit of his loving father, Vlad Tepes, clawed its way out of cobweb eyes, a looming, eerie plea for redemption from a hellion’s corpse. His arms reached for him, nails clicking against each other in angst and agonizing remorse. The pleas were voiceless, rapsy exertions in a throat begging for the ability to use language once again. There was Adrian, frozen in front of him, the skeleton’s lengthy fingers pawing at him. Rotting nails scraped the fabric of his coat, dead eyes requesting forgiveness and love from their last worldly connection. Adrian was jolted with pain, a great wash of emotional turmoil. He felt his father’s thoughts in his heart, the pride, the joy, the  _ sorrow _ . In Dracula’s final moments, Vlad emerged and yearned for his son to hold him during his passage through the darkened doors of the abyss. Crimson swelled in Adrian’s eyes. He squeezed the bony hand at his shoulder as Dracula’s head was removed from his shoulders by a sword that wasn’t his. Adrian screamed, blood staining his white shirt. 

Adrian’s eyes burst open, his body in a cold sweat. His chest trembled and he couldn’t rid himself of it. He exhaled, trying to calm his raging heart. His humanity manifested in anxiety and sweats as of late. It also manifested as love, but his father had also loved, and loved ardently with sweet sincerity. 

Adrian now loved ardently. He finally came to understand his father’s love for a human lover. What did that mean for Adrian?

Trevor snored beside him. It was early dawn. They were headed towards Dracula’s castle and would be there within the week. The closer they got, the more turmoil swirled within. He could tell Trevor what he felt, but he didn’t have the will in him to do so. Adrian rose and dressed for the day. Trevor and Sypha followed not long after. They packed their camp and headed along the road. 

Along the path a group of demons ambushed them. Trevor and Sypha readied their stances for battle as the hellions hissed. Adrian stood still, staring into their fiery eyes as a dozen sets of them bore into his soul. They spoke to him in his mind, their abilities to communicate with Dracula’s son without speaking aloud a transgression Adrian lamented. 

“Master Adrian,” one hissed in his head. “Come on, Master Adrian. Abandon these fools. You’ve entertained their failures long enough.”

“No further. I’ll fucking kill you all!” Adrian shouted aloud, garnering peculiar looks from his companions. 

“Master Adrian, we’ll take you home. Your father misses you so dearly.”

“No he doesn’t!” he retorted, his voice faltering. “He--He doesn’t love me!”

“Who the fuck are you talking to?” Trevor said, his whip wound tight around his hand.  Him and Sypha glanced between Adrian and the demons with confused faces. 

“You know that’s a lie, Master Adrian. Lies, lies, lies. I have something of yours.”

“Shut the fuck up!” Adrian yelled, clutching his hair. “Go back to hell!”

The demon put out its macabre, bony hand. A golden locket was wrapped around his egregious talon-like nails. It tossed the intricate charm across the dirt. It landed at Adrian’s feet. He kneeled down and picked it up, automatically recognizing the intricate, laced design etched on the front. It was simply a picture of three roses in a vase, chiseled in the flawless gold plate of the locket. The oval charm reached from his knuckles to his wrist, a pocket keepsake more than a necklace to wear around the neck. Adrian cradled it in his hand and used his nail to crack it open. Within it was a family portrait, the same one that hung in his old home’s walls. It was his father, his mother, and him as a small child. His father’s hand on his shoulder, a pensive stare in his eyes. This was  _ Vlad _ . This was  _ Lisa _ . 

This was  _ Adrian.  _

Adrian hissed at the demon, baring his fangs. Yet, he couldn’t quell the crimson lining his eyes. This locket had been left behind in his old chambers, held safe in a trinket box at his mirrorless vanity. There was only one other person that would know where this old relic was hidden, and it wasn’t a demon-spawn. Within all the terror, there was twinge of sweet sincerity. A very, very small twinge. Adrian buckled his knees and buried his eyes in his palms, crimson pouring down his wrists. 

“Alright, this is some freaky shit,” Trevor said. “I’m not asking questions until they’re dead. Let’s go, Sypha.”

Adrian heard the fighting, but couldn’t bring himself to stand. It was pathetic, he knew, especially given his prowess. His companions, his lover, Trevor, and his friend, Sypha, were putting themselves out in the wind to protect themselves and the land, and he was sitting in the dirt lamenting in bloody tears. There was much Adrian could endure, but this was the breaking point. This pain was sending him into narcosis, a stupor brought on by mental agony. 

There was no denying his father was a true vampire. He was sucking the emotional life out of him bit by bleeding bit. The most fearful part of it all was Adrian knew in his heart it wasn’t malignant manipulation from an emotionless hellion. It was the last crying sliver of Vlad Tepes, reaching out from the chambers of a maniac that had conquered him entirely. 

The battle ended with the destruction of every last demon in the group. Trevor walked to Adrian’s trembling form and put a hand on his shoulder. 

“Hey, Adrian,” he said. “You’re acting really damn strange.”

Adrian looked up, the crimson smeared across his face. Sypha startled at the sight. Trevor furrowed his brows. 

“Okay, the freaky-ass tears are back,” he mumbled to himself. “Where those hellions talking to you and we just couldn’t hear it?”

Adrian nodded. He closed his eyes. “My father wants me back.”

“Sending a demon to play telepathy with you is the shittiest trap to get you back I’ve ever seen.”

“It’s not.” Adrian shook his head, pulling the locket out of his pocket. “Because he sent this with them.”

Trevor took the locket out of his hand and clicked it open. He sighed. “Adrian, this is manipulation, plain and simple. This fucker is a maniac. He’d do anything to get you back, just because of how powerful you are.”

“Don’t you fucking dare,” Adrian snapped. “That’s not Dracula. It’s Vlad Tepes. My  _ father _ .”

Trevor shook his head, disagreement clear on his face. “They’re the same person, Adrian.”

“Am I Alucard to you?” Adrian asked. “Or am I Adrian?”

There was a moment of silence. Trevor said nothing back. Truth be told, the name Alucard had been dropped entirely from his vocabulary since after the night they first shared a bed. Adrian knew he had at least  _ somewhat _ made his point and stood up. He gazed skyward. 

“It’s midday. We find the next village and lay low tonight. Find an inn. We’re getting close to the castle. These encounters will only get more frequent and heavy.”

They found a small inn and rented two rooms for the evening, one for Trevor and Adrian, the other for Sypha. Adrian sighed and sat at the edge of the bed while Trevor lit a fire in the fireplace. Warmth came his way, but he couldn’t feel it. He reached into his pocket for the locket but it wasn’t there. He panicked and shifted as he dug through his pockets. 

“Where’s my locket?” he said frantically.

Trevor sat on the bed beside him. “I have it.”

“Give it back.”

“No.” Trevor shook his head. “I’ll give it back to you when you’re ready to have it back.”

“You fucking--”

“Adrian, don’t you trust me?” Trevor asked, his voice sincere. “You are in no state of mind to have it. It will only hinder you from what you know is the right thing to do. Whether you getting this was sincere from him or not, it’s clouding your vision.”

“You’re right,” Adrian admitted with a sigh. “But if you dare lose it--”

“I won’t, I promise.” He stayed silent for a moment. “You look fucking pissed, but I know it’s not directed at me.”

Adrian furrowed his brows and glanced to his lover. “What do you mean?”

“You’re pissed your family was fucked over. Trust me, when it happened to mine I was pissed too.”

“What did you do to cope?”

“I got pretty violent, got into a lot of bar fights while drunk. I was also went on a fucking spree.”

“Excuse me, a  _ what?” _

Trevor shrugged as if the whole thing were nonchalant. “Yeah. I used my carnal desires to cope with the anger, the agony. When I felt that pain coming on, either I’d find a bar or a partner to bed. Or both most of the time.”

Adrian glanced at him curiously. “So what do you suggest I do?”

“Take it out on me, Adrian. Sometimes the best release is the physical one. A good, aggressive fuck is pretty damn cathartic. And it makes you forget. So try it. I don’t mind.”

“I don’t know if burying my emotions under short-term carnal pleasure will do me any favors. I need to accept this.”

“My approach of just fucking and drinking without ever coming to terms with anything isn’t the healthiest thing to do, I know. But, you can’t come to terms with it overnight. This will take some of pressure away for little while. You’re not bedding random people, either. You have me as your support, a proper lover. Well, I’m far from proper, but you get my point.”

Adrian hunched. He leaned his head on Trevor’s shoulder. Trevor wrapped his arm around him. Adrian licked his lip, mulling over Trevor’s advice. Even with his lover’s arm wrapped around him, he couldn’t rid himself from a river of sporadic memories. He was being tormented by it all, and just wanted reprieve. He decided to take Trevor up on his offer. 

“Alright. Lean back in bed, then,” Adrian said. Trevor smirked and shifted, his back against the headboard. Adrian crawled along the sheets and sat in Trevor’s lap, his legs straddling his hips. He ran his hands along Trevor’s torso, his nails dragging along the fabric. He saw the outline of a bandage peeking out from the top of his tunic. Adrian frowned. 

“What’s this?” Adrian asked, his hands still rubbing at Trevor’s chest. 

Trevor shrugged. “My shirt,” he said in a blank tone. Adrian rolled his eyes. 

“No, this bandage, you dolt.” Adrian ran his nail along the edge of the bandage. 

“It’s just a shallow cut. It was bleeding, so I slapped a cover on it.”

Adrian leaned into Trevor’s neck, his breath running along the rough skin there. He pressed a few kisses here and there, allowing his fangs to drag along the distance between them. Trevor exhaled, his hands wrapping around Adrian’s waist. Adrian smirked. 

“You should be careful where you bloodlet,” Adrian said in a seductive tone. “There are creatures abound that can sense your scent and learn to recognize it.”

“Yeah, I know. There’s one sitting on my testicles.”

Adrian blushed, feeling Trevor’s smirk along the flexing muscles of his neck. Adrian leaned back and placed a kiss on his lips, which granted Trevor the opportunity to nip at his skin. Trevor squeezed his hips and shifted underneath him. 

“You don’t have to treat me like a virgin, you know,” Trevor said, placing a few kisses of his own down Adrian’s neck. “I’m not a delicate flower.”

“I want us to make love…” Adrian sighed and ran his fingers through his lover’s hair. 

“Aren’t we doing that as long as we love each other? There’s no animosity between us. Even if it gets rough, it’s still love. Well, this is about you, anyway. So I’ll follow your lead, soft or rough, it’s up to you.”

“You don’t care either way?”

“No. I get to have sex with you. That makes me a winner already.” Trevor bit into Adrian’s skin. “You’re so hot and sexy. Sometimes when we’re fighting, I catch myself looking at your ass in these tight black trousers of yours. Then, I keep staring and I start getting a hard-on.  _ Then _ , I have to look away, because, dammit, those hellions are not seeing my bulge. That’s only for you.”

Adrian reddened. He bit his lip as Trevor leaned back to stare at him, a smirk on his face. “Oh, the ever crude Trevor Belmont…” he said with a shy chuckle.

“I’m just speaking the truth.”

"Where's the bulge you speak of now?"

"That's something you have to earn, sweetcheeks."

Adrian blushed again and sat still a moment, admiring the gaze in his lover's eyes. He suddenly was hit with an idea that melted his mind's eye in fluster, but decided to take a chance on it anyways. Adrian turned around and leaned down on his hands so he was on all fours. He looked back at Trevor to see him red with a blush of his own. Adrian bit his lip, wondering if he’d done something considered embarrassing, but had to follow through. 

“Is _ this _ the ass you stare at all day?” Adrian asked, peering at his lover through strands of his blonde hair. Trevor licked his lip and grabbed Adrian’s hips. 

“Shit, I never thought I’d ever get your ass in my face,” Trevor mumbled. He squeezed his hip bones in his palms. 

“Well?” Adrian huffed, starting to get flustered. “Are you going to  _ do _ something? I knew this was too embarrassing…”

“I’m just admiring the view. It’s nothing for you to be embarrassed about.” Trevor smirked and cupped and squeezed his bottom. Adrian gasped. Trevor repeated the motion a few more times before he pulled his hands away. 

“Turn back around,” he said softly. “I like your ass, but I like your face more.”

Adrian obliged and sat back in his lap so they were face-to-face. Trevor chuckled and brushed back some of Adrian’s hair. He tugged Adrian’s tunic over his head and ran his hands along his torso. Adrian did the same for his lover, adding a few kisses to his chest. He was soft and methodical, causing a rumble deep in Trevor’s chest. 

“You don’t have to be so timid, Adrian,” he said. “Unless you want to.”

“Perhaps…” Adrian paused. After a second of pure thought, he smiled, showing off the fangs his partner loved so much. He tugged on Trevor’s trousers and pulled them down and away. He then tugged the undergarments as well. Trevor raised a brow of anticipation and curiosity as Adrian leaned down between his thighs. He spread them, arching Trevor’s knees as his long hair splayed across his skin. He leaned in slowly, then pressed a kiss to his inner thigh. Trevor exhaled, and Adrian took it as a cue to continue. He parted his lips and pressed the flat fronts of his fangs to the skin and dragged, feeling Trevor shiver above him. Adrian smirked and continued his kisses and movements on the other thigh. Trevor grunted when Adrian teased his intimates with his lips. 

“Fuck, you’re so erotic,” Trevor said as he exhaled. “You’re not as timid as you let on.”

“I just get nervous sometimes…” Adrian blushed. “You have to encourage me. I’m still relatively new to this, you know.”

“If this is what I get for encouraging you, then I’m one damn lucky man.”

Adrian chuckled and leaned in again, taking his lover in his mouth. He wasn’t sure what exactly he was doing, but as he moved his tongue, he realized Trevor didn’t seem to notice. Trevor’s fingers tangled themselves in Adrian’s hair, and tugged as gentle encouragement for him to keep going. His moans echoed the room, accompanying the crackling of the fireplace. Adrian was deliberate in his movements, shifting from tantalizingly slow to overwhelmingly fast. At some point neither of them could discern, Trevor’s hips met Adrian with every push and pull, pure rapture flowing from his lips. 

_ “Sh-Shit…” _ Trevor exhaled. “How the hell are you so good at this? You’ve never done it before.”

Adrian paused. He glanced up. “I’m  _ good _ at this?” he said with surprise in his voice. 

Trevor opened his eyes and propped himself on his elbows. Sweat outlined the creases in his brow as he raised one in question. “Why are you stopping? I’m fucking close!”

“I just...didn’t think I was doing a good job at this.” Adrian shrugged, allowing his hair to fall in front of his face. The arousal of his partner was obvious, but he didn’t suppose that meant he was giving a good performance. Adrian licked his lip, his mouth a bit dry. His heart was pounding, his own arousal crowding his trousers. 

“Would I be feeling so much pressure if you weren’t? Damnit, you sulky half-vampire bastard.”

Adrian chuckled. When Trevor started slinging endearing insults, he knew he was doing something right. He parted his lips, sliding his tongue over one of his fangs to hit a sultry soft spot in Trevor’s psyche. His fingers danced over parted thighs and scratched at the skin instead of devoting attention to that which begged for it most. Adrian peered at Trevor’s anticipating eyes with his lurid, piercing ones. 

“Are you going to finish? I gave you encouragement like you asked,” Trevor huffed. He wiped some of the sweat from his brow, his chest laboring with his exertion. He shook his head, a smirk on his sly lips. “You came this far. Don’t make me be the one to finish off your work.”

Adrian leaned his hand on his elbow, his nervous heart battling against the gaining confidence in his physicality. There was still a shy side to him when it came to intimacy, but Trevor was slowly ripping it shreds.  _ Damn him, _ Adrian thought.  _ He knows exactly what he’s doing.  _

A sudden idea came to him. He clenched his fist to tamper down the part of him that said to refrain from speaking it. His own actions were starting to allure him, for the reactions they emitted from his lover were arousal in and of itself. A moment of hesitation vanished when Trevor huffed again. Adrian acted out before he could do anything. 

Adrian bared his fangs and hissed. “Beg for it then, Trevor,” he said with a seductive tone. 

Trevor’s eyes widened, clearly caught off guard. He shook his head in disbelief. “What?”

“You heard me. Beg for it.”

“Holy hell!” 

“I can wait.”

Trevor squirmed, a blush on his cheeks. There was a hint of satisfaction in his eyes, as if he was reveling in a victory. He adjusted his hips and inhaled, his fingers back in Adrian’s hair. He grunted, Adrian tapping on his thighs in a sultry taunt. When Trevor said he didn’t need to be treated like a flower, some part of Adrian’s subconscious had taken note. Now it was being dragged bit by bit to the forefront. Trevor exhaled again and tugged at his lover’s hair. 

“Please, Adrian,” Trevor said, his tone blank. 

Adrian lifted his brows and pawed at Trevor’s girth. “Please  _ what?” _

Trevor stiffened and grunted to hold back a moan. “Fucking hell…” he mumbled, his face red. He paused a moment. “Adrian, please suck me off.”

“Suck off  _ what?” _

“I fucking love you,” Trevor whispered under his breath with a chuckle. He inhaled again. “Please, suck my penis. I  _ beg _ you.”

Adrian chuckled and leaned down again. “Good boy,” he purred. “I’m surprised you didn’t try any slang on me.”

“I don’t expect you to know them. And I wanted to get the damn point across, yeah?”

“Of course, bossy Trevor Belmont…” Adrian said. “I love you too.”

Adrian returned to his previous activities, taking his lover in once again. It didn’t take long to bring Trevor to the edge and shove him over it. His moans and exclamations of pleasure echoed off the walls, and Adrian was sure it was being heard by other patrons of the inn. He smirked and sat on his knees when it was over, wiping his mouth and swallowing the remnants of physical satisfaction in his mouth. His arousal was putting pressure on the fabric of his clothing, and he wanted nothing more than to strip it at that very instant. Instead, he adopted patience and waited for Trevor to gain at least a small bit of his composure back. 

“Shit…” Trevor trailed, clambering for breath. “That was fucking incredible.”

“I’m happy it pleased you…” Adrian said. He groaned and tugged off his trousers. “It’s my turn.”

“Alright. Get on your back.”

“No…” He swallowed down the prick of nervousness in his heart. “I want to... _ top _ you.”

Trevor’s eyes widened again. A smirk twitched at the edge of his lip. “You want to put me through the ringer again? Heh, I  _ did  _ say you could take it out on me. Alright, sweetcheeks, show me what you’ve got.”

Adrian grinned, the last bit of his nervousness fading. Trevor was goading him, challenging him to gain confidence. He was brash and mouthy and a genius in his deliberate choices. It was one of the reasons Adrian became infatuated with the man in the first place. Adrian left the bed to fetch the olive oil from one of the satchels on the floor. Sypha had given to them after she had reached the conclusion of what they had used it for the first time. She said it was tainted and she couldn’t use it without ‘peculiar and unwanted’ images coming to her head. They had made it up to her by buying another bottle when they reached the next town that had it, and kept this one for their antics. Adrian blushed when he wrapped it around his palm. He couldn’t blame Sypha, his mind went to the same place hers did when he laid eyes upon it, but the images were far from unwanted. 

He sat between Trevor’s thighs again. He grabbed his ankle and hoisted it over his shoulder, Trevor smirking with lustful, yet loving anticipation. Adrian opened the bottle and lathered his fingers in a generous helping of oil. Adrian positioned his fingers at his lover’s entrance and hesitated. He had never touched him in this way before, and the lack of experience halted him from acting further. Trevor seemed to understand what was troubling him and leaned up to make eye-contact with him. 

“You know what I did to you,” he said. “Now repeat it back to me.”

“Are you sure?” Adrian asked. His pressed his thumb and index fingers together and let them slide against each other. 

“Yes. You’re more nervous of it being your first time trying more than you are of hurting me.”

“Perhaps…”

“Take your time.”

Adrian heeded Trevor’s words. He methodically pressed his finger to his lover’s entrance and pressed the tip in, testing the reaction. Trevor hummed in satisfaction, a subtle marker for Adrian to continue. Adrian pushed his finger in and mimicked what had previously been done to him. Trevor moaned, the sound pulsing through Adrian’s core. Adrian worked to prepare faster, his own arousal aching for attention. After a while of push and pull, Trevor reached his hand down and wrapped it around Adrian’s wrist. 

“I’m ready,” he said. “I think you are too. Better hurry before you implode in your undergarments.”

Adrian chuckled again and removed the last of his clothing. He grabbed Trevor’s ankle and brought it to rest on the mattress once again. “Alright. On your knees Trevor,” he said, his command soft. “Turn and face the head board.”

Trevor scrambled to his knees and obliged, excitement rooted in his eyes once again. He turned and wrapped his hands around the edges of the head board and spread his legs. “I’m glad you’ve taken to my challenge.”

“You’re good at encouraging, so now you get your reward.” Adrian climbed behind him, cupping his shoulders. He eased in slowly, feeling Trevor tremble in gratification. The sensation was new to Adrian, and he couldn’t help but moan was he was fully seated within him. His hands moved around to the front of Trevor’s chest in a loose embrace. He waited for a signal to continue. 

“Do I feel good to you, Adrian?” Trevor asked, turning to meet his eyes. 

“Yes,” Adrian sighed. “I...I’m enraptured.”

“There you go again with your verbiage.” Trevor chuckled. “I find it sexy how intelligent you are.”

“Thank you…” Adrian mumbled, too focused on his pleasure to add much else. He anticipated the sensations he would receive when his lover gave him the word to continue. 

“You’re thanking me before you pound me?” Trevor laughed. “That’s a new one, even for me. Go when you’re ready. Set whatever pace you want.”

Adrian nodded. He started a slow pace, allowing them to grow accustomed to the intimacy being shared between them. They both exhaled their rapture, each interval in and out enthralling. Adrian sped up almost without taking notice, the will to release the pressure within his core intoxicating. He kept a pace that built up in sessions, one transition to the next as pleasurable as the last. They had started trudging up a mountain, and now they had broken into a run in order to reach the summit. Adrian increased his vigor, love still entrenched in each thrust of his hips. He did this because he loved Trevor; loved how he cared for him enough to give him reprieve. Adrian wasn’t sure how well his performances were, but it didn’t matter anymore. As long as they made love, he made the realization it would always be enough for Trevor. Adrian exhaled, the sound of their moans and the bedposts hitting the wall ringing in his ears. 

Trevor’s head hung as he clutched the head board, Adrian’s arms still around his chest. “F-Fucking Adrian, you feel...so fucking good!” he exhaled. 

Adrian leaned into the crook of his neck as he continued to deliver them intimacy. “I think I’m the one doing the fucking, my dear,” he said into his ear. 

“Who knew you could be this rough?”

“Do I need to relent a bit? Am I hurting you?” Adrian asked, worry in his tone. 

“Hell no!” Trevor exclaimed. “You think you can hurt me? I’m Trevor fucking Belmont.”

“Ah...Duly noted.”

Trevor grunted in response, fully occupied with his physical gratification. Adrian devoted his attention to his hips and the pleasure pulsing through him, and soon reached his peak. His pace got a bit uneven as he submitted to the release, Trevor’s name spilling from his mouth. After he had settled down, he kept his thrusts steady again, allowing Trevor to reach his peak a little while after him. 

They both laid back against the mattress after it was over. Adrian leaned over and grabbed a cloth on the nightstand, trying his best to catch his breath and quell the shaking in his chest. He ran it over his lover’s chest. Trevor hummed and pushed his fingers through Adrian’s hair, working to untangle it a bit. 

“Thank you, Trevor,” Adrian said once he had finished rubbing the cloth over Trevor’s body. 

“What for?” Trevor asked. 

“For letting me experience some reprieve from my struggles.”

“It’s fine. If it makes you feel better, that was some of the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Adrian placed the cloth aside and laid down, curling into Trevor’s side. Trevor wrapped an arm around him, granting him a comfortable warmth on his cool skin. Trevor hummed a moment before closing his eyes. Adrian’s fingers trailed over his chest. 

“Trevor?” 

“Yes?”

“I’m sorry about earlier…”

Trevor opened his eyes and furrowed his brows. “What? I’m not following you.”

“The fight with those hellions. I let you and Sypha fight for me while I just wallowed in the mud. I’m sorry. I should’ve fought them, helping protect you both as you protect me. That display was undignified.”

“Oh, Adrian,” Trevor sighed. “It’s fine. I don’t claim to understand what it feels like to be put in this situation as you are. I’m always going to protect you, whether you’re on your knees or not. Besides, consider it payback for what I did to you when we first met.”

“Wasn’t I the one that started that fight?”

“Who knows. Let’s call it even.”

“Alright.”

Trevor chuckled. “Look, Adrian, I’m sorry for hitting you with that whip. I didn’t know you’d become my lover and all.”

Adrian smiled. “What else are you sorry for?”

“Sorry for stabbing you with a shortsword.”

“And?”

“And for trying to kick the shit out of your testicles.”

“What else?”

“Calling you Vampire Jesus.”

Adrian laughed. “Don’t be sorry about that one. I find it quite endearing.”

The next morning they joined Sypha again and ventured back onto the road. She seemed exhausted, heavy bags under her eyes that were accentuated by the morning sun. Trevor raised a brow at her as they continued on. 

“Are you alright, Sypha?” he asked. “You look a bit drug out.”

“I’m fine. I’m just tired, and whose fault is that?” she said as she shook her head, a blush on her cheeks.

“It ain’t mine.”

“Yes, it is.”

“How so?”

Sypha narrowed her brows at him. “The bedposts? It shook the entire wall! Didn’t I tell you two to find a tree far from me?”

Trevor shrugged. Adrian’s blush was clear on his face as he tried to remove himself from the situation by turning his head away. Morning birds chirped through the short silence between the group. 

“Prove it was us,” Trevor added after the conversation had seemingly ended. Adrian bit his tongue, wondering why Trevor hadn’t just let the conversation go to the wind. 

“I don’t know who else would yell out Alucard’s birth name,” Sypha replied. She sighed. “First you bicker, then you...do  _ that. _ What will it take for you two to stay quiet for just a little while?”

“He’s pretty quiet when my tongue’s down his throat,” Trevor said, a smirk on his lips. Adrian startled and flushed with embarrassment. He shook his head and flashed his middle finger. Trevor laughed, genuinely amused by the obscene display. 

Trevor was a brash, mouthy, and unpredictable man. Adrian loved him all the same. He was the only person left on the Earth who truly understood his deeper ailments and knew how to help him combat them. He knew how to push Adrian to places he had never been, to experiment in order to gain self confidence. Though their goal was to bring peace to all peoples, Trevor was the truly personal reason for Adrian to pick up the fight. He kept him going through the worst, and would be there when one day he’d find himself at his best

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is part 2 as I promised! Sorry about it taking a while, smut is actually the genre I find the toughest to write. It's fun, but still tough. lol This is the first erotica piece I've ever story, the smuts in my other stories are sex scenes meant to further plot, and aren't explicit. Those are more "infer what's going on" and this is straight-up explicit. Feel free to let me know what you think! I wasn't sure about this while I was writing it, but I think I did okay? (maybe? lmao) 
> 
> The first part of this piece got a lot of support which garnered this second part. Thank you so much for the support on this story, I appreciate, and it really does give me motivation and is what drove me to write out this sequel part. Thanks for support and kudos! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the most explicit fanfic I've written ever. >.>
> 
> I've written many sex scenes in my other fics on this site, but none of them are very vivid about what's going on. (Vague enough to keep an "M" rating) I decided to experiment with making it more explicit, and this smut is what I came up with. 
> 
> I went with the idea that Alucard would be really shy about loosing his virginity to Trevor, and the fact that Trevor really cares for Alucard causes him to try and take a gentler approach to things. If you guys enjoyed this and want a part 2 where Alucard is more confident, feel free to let me know. lol I actually had more fun writing this than I thought. Total lack of shame. >.< Thank you for reading!


End file.
